1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and apparatuses for use in oil well construction and/or drilling projects. In particular, the present invention provides methods, systems, and apparatuses for establishing an infrastructure to facilitate collaboration between oil well construction and drilling project team members at disparate locations.
2. Background of the Invention
Oil wells today are characterized at one end of the spectrum by complex wells in high-cost environments, such as an offshore environment, with less experienced personnel and resources available. At the other end of the spectrum are low-cost, high-volume environments, such as an onshore environment, with very specific and repeating processes. Overlaying this spectrum are significant advances in information technology coupled with rapid progress in rig automation technology.
For both of the above types of well environments, remote operations support activities are attracting significant attention and investment. This is due at least in part to recognition by more companies of the need to be able to react in “real time” relative to an increasing number of drilling measurements. The remote operations support activities may include, for example, revised work processes based on improved upfront models as well as plans that are more integrated with the actual well construction process.
In a typical oil well construction or drilling project where remote operations support is provided, certain members of the project team are located at the rig site, such as an offshore site, where various types of data are collected and numerous site-specific decisions are made. Other project team members provide operations support from a remote location, such as an onshore site, including monitoring, providing technical analysis, and making strategic decisions affecting the overall drilling process. Communication and data transfer between the two locations are typically provided through a standard wired and/or wireless link, such as a satellite link.
The team members at the two disparate locations should be able to collaborate closely and work together efficiently, particularly in high-technology development projects. However, applying conventional information technology to oil well construction or drilling projects can pose special problems that do not otherwise occur or are less significant in a typical office environment. Further, complications are expected to arise going forward as additional measurements are acquired. Predictive models are increasingly used together with more complete monitoring of rig activities, a higher degree of rig automation, fewer people on site, and greater remote support from both service companies and oil company sites.
Accordingly, despite recent advances, there is a need in oil well construction and/or drilling projects for more efficient collaboration between project team members. In particular, there is a need for an infrastructure that can facilitate closer collaboration between such project team members at disparate locations.